narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikioi
Ikioi is a rogue Kunoichi from Iwa, a member of , and a member of Shōgai. Using her hidden plant techniques, she is known as Pan (Zen, 全) for her valuable skills manipulating the force of nature. Background Personality She loves nature, people and anything natural. She is very friendly, and loves compliments. She likes to have fun, whether that be around nature, or destroying things. She doesn't like too many man-made things, and depises most of them. She is also best friends with Chinka. Appearance Ikioi has long and rather messy violet hair, and dark eyes. She wears a big puffy cap on her head that is designed with a dark strip at the front with six light dots presenting a "V" pattern and a matching brim that covers her eyes. On the left side of her head, she keeps a rose in her hair. Ikioi wears a long coat with petal-like edges on the tails. Her coat is also adorned with dots running across the edges and is tied with a ribbon-like belt. Her chest is barely seen revealing much of her cleavage where a dark top can be seen and underneath is ruffled mini-skirt. She also seems to be wearing arm sleeves and long boots that reaches to her calves, also adorned with dots and petal-like edges. A flower bracelet can be seen on her right arm. Abilities Ikioi is an excellent shinobi, who uses nature and earth in battle. She has great skills, having being feared by the Tsuchikage himself. Ninjutsu/Nature Transformation A master of earth, she has bent the land to her will. Many fear her for her Earth Release alone. Her many jutsu in this nature are of fearsome strength. She also has used her own monsterous reserves to create various ninjutsu, such as her Chakra Shockwave, which was created after her encounter with Kokuō. Chakra Reserves Ikioi's love for nature comes with her vast reserves of chakra, like the vast reserves of nature, and the entire sky. As a child, she had trouble controlling her chakra, but through careful mediatation and training, she is now able to use her vast chakra to her advantage, through her powerful skills. Hiden Abilities As a member's of Yota's clan, she has the ability to manipulate anything natural, and she usually focuses on things found in a forest (nature) or the weather, such as Yota. Having a high degree of control over her powers, she has turned them into powerful assets in battle. Her plethora of abilities of these techniques earned her the name Pan. Weather She has mastered this ability of her clan and can cause entire environments to change their weather for an extended period of time. She usually uses this to cause rain for her plants, so they can grow more powerful. Her prowess with these techniques allows her to create weaponery from snow, ice, etc. She can also ride the wind she creates, and much more. Nature She has also mastered her powers in this as well. With these abilities all flora is her weapon. She can create plants spontaneously, or use existing flora. Ikioi can create shields, swords, spears, etc. She can store chakra in her plants and magnify it, using the plant's life force. She can shapeshift the plants to her will to create various constructs for her usage. Intellegience Ikioi is actually a master crafter of plans. As she manipulates her surroundings in her abilities, she tries to actually use them to her advantage. She is not to be underestimated, as she can find hope in seemily hopeless situations and craft plans for fighting through them. She also tries to mix many things together, to maximize her capabilities. She also has a great memory, as she was able to remember the mechanics of an ability she only saw once. And craft a technique from it. She has great adaptability. Kusabuejutsu Ikioi possesses Reed Pipes, a musical instrument turned tool in her hands. She can use these pipes in a similar manner as those of the Demonic Flute. She uses it in conjunction with her own abilities to amplify them, and maximize their usage. Trivia *Pan, her alias in the organization is the god of the wild, nature and mountains. Some of her abilities are based off him. *Ikioi's appearance is based off of Cosmos, from Fairy Tail.